


占地为王

by animas



Category: NOREN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animas/pseuds/animas
Relationships: Noren - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	占地为王

1.  
李帝努放学照旧往那条路上走，一年三百六十五天，那他巴望着那栋房子的时间已经足足有三个三百六十五天。

他从远处看见一台车停在门牌为0323的房子前。  
李帝努狂喜，奔到车子面前，发现不是很久之前那一辆。他急了，转头发现大门还开着。  
是有新的人搬进来吗？这可不行啊，绝对不行的。  
他在这里等了三年。

李帝努提着步子走进去，里面静悄悄的。往里走才发现走廊处一间房子里有响动。  
他伸手推开门，房间里的人背对着他蹲在地上开行李箱。  
"怎么还有这么多东西啊……"那人穿着白色衬衣，因为在家，下身套着一条宽松短裤，看着跟没穿似的。头发还是湿的，可能是到的之后才洗的澡。

李帝努怔怔地走近，然后一把将人抱紧。  
"你回来了！"  
他发了疯似的，不管人怎样在他怀里发出惊呼和挣扎。  
"黄仁俊，你回来了。"

黄仁俊在毫无预料的情况下被人抱住实在是吓得不轻，他发出惊呼下意识膝盖往下软。双手挣扎想掰开他腰间那双手却发现过于坚固而不可移动。他怀疑自己将要被谋杀的时刻突然听见有人喊他名字。

他渐渐停止挣扎，对方除了将头埋在他颈窝吸气之外并无伤害性行为。  
"你是谁？"他背对着人，当然看不清脸。  
那一直骚扰着他的鼻息却突然顿住，然后他被反转过来，对上一张坚硬英俊的脸。此刻那张脸紧绷着，嘴唇轻颤。

"你不记得我了。"  
黄仁俊出去三年，三年，足够一个毛头小男孩长成男人了。  
"你……能告诉我你是谁吗？"黄仁俊犹疑着，有些害怕他。  
"我是李帝努，住在你家后面的0423栋，想起来了吗？想起来吧。"

黄仁俊有些印象了。  
他是那个小时候超喜欢黏着他的漂亮小朋友，经常跑来自己家玩，然后自觉打开冰箱问哥哥我可不可以喝牛奶。  
正好黄仁俊不爱喝，每回他来，心情总是好的。

"你是李帝努！"黄仁俊眼睛亮了亮。  
李帝努见他想起来，眼神有些高兴也有些委屈。  
"嗯。"  
"你都长这么大了啊？"黄仁俊拍了拍握住他肩膀的手，不料又被人正面搂紧了怀里。

"你去哪里了？"李帝努将脑袋埋在他的颈窝里，嗅取沐浴露香气，和小时候不同了，但还是他喜欢的味道。  
"啊……我去国外治病了。"  
"你生病了？怎么没跟我说？"李帝努突然激动起来，将人拉出来盯着看。  
"现在呢，现在好了吗？"

黄仁俊一身骨头险些被抖散，他看着李帝努认真的脸。  
自嘲地啧啧两声。  
"就那样吧，治不好了。"  
这种变态的病，这副变态一样的躯壳，注定是要跟随他一辈子了。他花了一年去寻医，结果一无所获，没有能愿意承担高风险去改变他的身体。他接受命运，然后用剩下的时间去说服自己接受这个答案。想通了很多，但还有些不甘和自卑总是无法消失。

"我不信，怎么会治不好？你看起来好好的怎么会有病？"李帝努又急了，盯着他的眼睛蹭蹭冒眼泪，给黄仁俊都看呆了。  
"你别哭啊，我没事，没事了。"黄仁俊伸手给人擦眼泪，记起他小时候喝不着奶就要哭的表情。"怎么还这样啊你，一点儿没长大。"  
"你真的没事吗？"眼泪还在掉。  
"你看我像有事吗？"黄仁俊的都袖口被洇湿，对方拉着他好好看了一下。  
"那你还会走吗？"李帝努不依不饶，要一直缠着他。  
"不走了。"  
人这才笑起来，眼睛弯弯像小狗。  
黄仁俊当即又被拉进他怀里，他刚刚洗完澡本身也不冷，碰上李帝努那副躯体时却觉得像着了火，烫得吓人。  
"你终于回来了，要陪我，要陪我 。"李帝努握着他的腰呢喃。

2.  
李帝努躺在床上，手隐藏在被子下触摸自己坚硬的性器。脑子里黄仁俊穿着白衬衫的细腰，漂亮的脸和抚摸他脸的画面一一略过。  
黄仁俊说很累，要自己明天才能去找他玩。

李帝努迟迟撸不出来，脑子却像放了光。  
明天。  
现在凌晨一点十分，现在就是明天。  
他也不管自己还硬着，穿了拖鞋就往外跑。  
几步路的距离，黄仁俊的窗子没锁，连窗帘都没拉。李帝努站在外面看被子里隆起的那一小块，毫不迟疑地翻窗进去。

黄仁俊睡得很熟，半张脸隐藏在被子，红通通又果肉饱满。  
李帝努掀开被子就往里钻，他这会儿什么都不清醒了，接触到黄仁俊温暖的身体时更昏了头，他要给折磨死了。  
黄仁俊睡梦中觉得自己被夹住，有双手四处在自己身上摸索，穿过自己的腰部，揉捏着自己的胸口，有很热的气息打在耳后。他嘤咛几句觉得有点舒服，以为自己在做春梦。被拱得清醒过来时发现李帝努正啃着自己的脖子。他被弄得又热又痒，伸手去推那颗脑袋推不动。  
"你干什么？！"他没什么力气，和李帝努发了狠锢住他的力道相比不值一提。  
李帝努抬头看他的眼睛都红了。

"仁俊哥我想你想得太硬了，给我操操行吗？"  
黄仁俊以为他发了癔症。  
"你是不是有病啊！"他的后颈被糊了口水很不舒服，使出更大力气挣扎，李帝努却抱得更紧，全身都贴着他。黄仁俊感觉自己的屁股那儿戳着一根硬棍，他当即脸涨得通红夹紧自己的双腿。

李帝努偏偏去拨他的裤子，黄仁俊急得发疯，弯起双腿去踹李帝努的膝盖和小腿。  
没有用，李帝努根本就不在乎，他现在只想操黄仁俊，挨几下踹算什么。  
"李帝努，你这个王八蛋。"黄仁俊哽咽了，李帝努的动作很快，睡裤早被他褪下去，内裤也被剥了一半。他那双手直直往前探，黄仁俊害怕得颤抖，逐渐哭出声音来。  
"别摸了呜呜，你不如让我死吧你他妈的混蛋。"  
他紧紧夹住的双腿被李帝努的手掌蛮横地插入，剥开那条秀气的阴茎直直往下探去。

李帝努呵呵笑着轻叹一声。  
"仁俊下面真长了个×，我没看错。"  
黄仁俊躬着哭泣的身子一顿，然后整个身子被李帝努翻转过去和他面对面。  
"幸好还在，我以为长大了就不见了呢。"  
李帝努凑上去吻黄仁俊，黄仁俊在他怀里挣扎颤抖，见李帝努凑近一巴掌打在他脸上。  
"你滚开。"  
李帝努被打脸了也觉得无所谓，黄仁俊要是愿意的话还可以用脚踹。他再次撑开黄仁俊的大腿根往那条缝里探，外阴唇被剥开，手指伸进去弄得黄仁俊一颤，眼泪直直落下来。  
"流水了。"李帝努将手指抽出来放在黄仁俊嘴边，在房间阴暗的光线下闪着不明光亮。"让我操进去吧好不好？"他翻身把床头灯按开，不管黄仁俊的摇头。

李帝努起身将两人身上的被子掀了个一干二净，黄仁俊那双挂着内裤的纤细小腿被他拉近，那双腿想踢他挣开他，却被握着脚腕越拖越近，直到黄仁俊的屁股被抬起压在李帝努的大腿上。  
"求你了，别这样。"  
"太难看了你别看。"黄仁俊轻轻啜泣，双手抓着床单不肯松，不明白为什么事情会变成这个样子。  
"谁说的，这儿这么漂亮，你走的每个晚上我都在想。想跟你结婚，然后再好好操它。"  
"但是我等不到结婚后了，你原谅我吧。"李帝努伸手往小穴里插，搅得里面水液黏连作响。"你看你多想要，长了两个穴，应该更想被操才对啊。"  
黄仁俊呼吸急促，连带着下面那张小口也跟着蠕动收缩，夹着李帝努的手指挤出更多的粘液，李帝努看得眼睛发红，再也忍不住抽出手指握着阴茎要往里面挤。  
黄仁俊流着泪往后缩，龟头打在阴唇上的触感让他的理智快要崩塌。  
"进不去的不合适，我这儿长小了配不上你，你找别人行吗？"  
李帝努听完端起他的两瓣屁股歪着头仔细看了一会儿。  
"好像是挺小的，你哪儿都有点小。"  
抵在入口的阴茎被移开，黄仁俊以为自己可以逃过一劫。  
"那我舔舔，舔松了再进去。"他淫虫进脑，能硬着忍到现在能算是清醒，但就是因为还清醒着，所以更想操黄仁俊。

李帝努捏着黄仁俊的大腿根把人抬起来些，等花穴完全暴露出来，他整张脸都趴了上去。  
他先亲了一下阴唇，显得很隆重的样子，然后伸出舌头剥开两片花瓣，往里探去。里面兜了不少水，李帝努的舌头将它们卷到嘴里和口水融合，再次伸舌时口腔里又带出来一些，怎么都吸不完似的。  
黄仁俊白皙的双脚撑在李帝努的肩膀上，脚尖泛着粉，肌肉迟迟不能放松。李帝努的嘴唇碰到花穴的一刹那他不禁拱起腰，他听见李帝努舔得啧啧作响，阴道口渐渐被他含住，伸出舌头慢慢往里戳刺。里面瘙痒难耐，分泌出更多汁水来。  
李帝努抬起头时嘴巴亮着一层水光。  
"流了好多水，吸不完怎么办？里面被我舔开了，试试能不能操进去好不好。"  
黄仁俊咬着嘴唇不说话，双腿却老老实实被李帝努握着。李帝努见他没动静，兀自动作起来。他握着阴茎试着往里插，外面很滑，龟头很容易就被吃了进去，他的阴茎涨得通红，已经等不了了。就着吃进去的小半根，慢慢抽插起来，伴随着满意的粗喘。  
"操到了，果然很爽。"李帝努兀自摆腰，黄仁俊此刻却哭得更厉害。李帝努像个傻逼似的，把他当个活体飞机杯，有个洞就要插，丝毫不顾他的感受。他是起反应情动了没错，但是又没脸要求人再往里插点。他咬着手指哭，直到打了个哭嗝李帝努才反应过来。

"怎么了？疼吗？"李帝努从跪着的姿势起来趴着问他，进得不深的阴茎随着动作滑落。  
黄仁俊咬着手指不跟他说话，李帝努没办法，握着性器再次捅进小穴，这次比上回进得深，黄仁俊一个不注意就被顶出了呻吟，一双腿不自觉地勾住李帝努。

李帝努插了几下，迟钝般反应过来。  
"是不是想要我插深点？"说完握着黄仁俊的腰慢慢往里刺，里面越来越紧，黄仁俊的喘息急促起来，张大嘴呼吸也觉得氧气不足。他小声呻吟，下面又涨又爽。  
反应全都被李帝努看在眼里，狂喜逐渐要将他淹没。  
"你愿意给我操了。"  
回答他的是几声娇气的哼哼，他挺腰往里沉，直到两颗囊袋顶在阴唇上。

"说你愿意给我操，仁俊。"他俯身讲黄仁俊偏在一边的脑袋扳过来，双目相对。  
黄仁俊此时除了流眼泪没什么情绪，盯着李帝努哑着嗓子说话。  
"我不愿……。"  
李帝努没有听完他的答案，开始挺腰抽插。  
"你说谎！你愿意的！你只能给我操。"他气哼哼瞪着黄仁俊，操得很用力。黄仁俊双眼失神，嘴巴微张着喘气，从李帝努的角度看得见半截蠕动的红艳的舌头。  
李帝努又被勾引，心里还对黄仁俊说谎不满意。  
"舌头伸出来。"他强制命令。  
可惜黄仁俊被插得舒服了根本不鸟他，只轻声喘气嘤咛着。李帝努又气呼呼，压上去找到黄仁俊的嘴唇亲吻。黄仁俊伸手去推他那颗沉甸甸的脑袋，双手即刻被李帝努按压在枕头边动弹不得，他感觉到李帝努抽插的速度变快，下边交合的地方传来咕叽咕叽的水声，臀尖被撞到发麻。黄仁俊想张嘴尖叫，李帝努狡猾地溜进来寻找他的舌头，找到了就含着吸，像被饿极了的贪吃孩童，久久不愿松开。口水从两人的下巴上蔓延开，李帝努终于肯放开黄仁俊的舌头，去吃他两瓣饱满的唇瓣，黄仁俊和他纠缠已久，舌根发麻嘴唇发烫，偏偏下面还被疾风骤雨般地凌虐蹂躏着，此时已经分不清哪里更麻更烫。

李帝努亲够了终于松开他，两人相连的嘴唇分开，拉出一段亮晶晶的银丝，李帝努再次贴上去啵地一声。  
"不亲了，让我好好操操你。"事实上他一直在做这件事。"仁俊，我感觉要到了。"  
"你呢，感觉爽不爽？"

回答他的是黄仁俊控制不住的呻吟。  
李帝努再次跪坐起来，提起黄仁俊的两条腿靠在自己肩上。更猛烈更快速地向那方小口撞击去，此时里面盛满了甜水，李帝努感觉里面湿软温热，一进一出之间都是暧昧的水声。黄仁俊的屁股上裹了一层亮油，有从他自己身体里面流出来的，有李帝努鸡巴里分泌出来的，也有撞击运动中累出来的汗液。  
黄仁俊感觉到自己的g点被顶住反复摩擦，快感累积，一次比一次来得强烈。他仰头尖叫，双手掐住李帝努的双臂，再也忍不住夹紧小穴，和李帝努的阴茎再贴近一些，李帝努被夹出闷哼声，握紧人的脚踝疯了一样往里撞。这张空了三年的小床咿呀叫唤，合着肉体快速拍打的响声，很是色情。  
这猛烈的声音没有持续很久，黄仁俊尖叫着被插到高潮，前面一直软趴趴的东西也射出点儿精液。他的尖叫盖过李帝努爽快的粗喘。  
李帝努笑着趴下去亲黄仁俊，后者神智不清嘴唇呆呆地给人含着舔。他额头上都是汗，衬衫没来得及脱被推到胸口。李帝努替他将刘海拨上去给人透透气，然后着迷地亲了一下黄仁俊光洁的额头。  
"喜欢你，好喜欢你，你也要喜欢我好不好？"

3.  
黄仁俊从高潮中清醒过来时，李帝努已经抱着他好一会儿。李帝努将一侧贴在黄仁俊的胸前，能听见他的心跳。

"李帝努？"黄仁俊感觉人要散架，他今天才到家，在路上奔波一天没得到休息，晚上就被李帝努弄成这样，他很崩溃。  
"嗯？"李帝努扬起狗狗眼看他，整张脸都在发光。  
黄仁俊说话的力气都没有了。  
"你好重，下去。"  
李帝努虽然不愿意，但黄仁俊看着实在是有些虚弱，他从人身上下去，转而扣着黄仁俊的腰。  
"你回你自己家。"  
"不回。"李帝努不动，黄仁俊也弄不动他。

"仁俊，你喜不喜欢我啊？我好喜欢你，我们结婚好吗？"李帝努闷闷地说。  
黄仁俊哼笑一声，像听了什么笑话一样。  
"你做白日梦吗？变态你也喜欢？"说完翻了个身，背对着李帝努。  
李帝努急了，跟着黄仁俊动，撑起半边身子靠在他瘦削的肩头。  
"你不要这样说，不要这样说，你很好的。"  
黄仁俊还是不吱声，咬着手指头眼睛发红。  
"长多一个多好啊？我更喜欢你了。"李帝努亲亲他的脖子。"仁俊，再没有比你更好的人了，你走的每一天我走在想你。你看，我爸妈都搬走了，就我留在这里等你，好在你回来了，我们肯定是要在一起的。"

"你一起搬走最好。"  
"别气我，我不搬，搬了怎么操你？"李帝努嘴里说着荤话，手又开始不老实，去揉黄仁俊光着的屁股，揉完了又往他前穴里探。  
那儿的一片狼藉还没来得及清理，手指很容易就插了进去，李帝努的手指在里面抠挖着，那里面有他射进去的东西。  
人被李帝努打了个转，黄仁俊夹着腿喘气，这会儿脑子里清楚了觉得羞耻开始掉眼泪。  
"我怎么就没治好……，回来碰上你这么个人……"  
李帝努叼着他脖子的动作一顿，手也抽出来。  
"你走了三年，就为了治这个？"  
就？为了治这个？  
黄仁俊含泪看他，有点生气。  
"就为了这么个小洞，你走了三年？"李帝努看起来又气了，俯视着黄仁俊。"你找我啊，我给你治啊。"他翻过黄仁俊夹着的腿，强行把它们分开。  
黄仁俊眼看着李帝努握着鸡巴又塞了进去，又气又爽。  
"你他妈会治个屁啊？！"语气里那点儿怒意全都给李帝努撞散了。  
李帝努撑在上方，身下开始慢慢动作。  
"别人治不好的，只有我能。"  
"你没病知道吗？你就是讨厌这小洞，我把你操爽了你就会喜欢它了。"  
"你在我眼里很完美，一点儿需要改的地方也没有。"  
身下的硬物整根没入，又整根抽出。黄仁俊受不了地去抓李帝努的背，等对上对方那双认真的眼睛他整个一愣。  
李帝努肯定是疯了，黄仁俊想。

4.  
黄仁俊在第二天早上9点半被自己的闹钟吵醒。他发现自己完全无法翻身，一动全身肌肉就酸疼无比。想起疯批李帝努，他撑起半个身子看了看，人不在 。自己身上的衣服换了，床单也换了。  
算了，他还是很困，继续睡。

第二次被弄醒的时候他以为自己睡过去很久了，但是眼睛都睁不开。李帝努将人捞起来放在自己怀里靠着。  
"吃饭，仁俊，吃饭。"  
"我不饿 。"他困得要死，李帝努不依不饶，抱着摇晃他，伸手掐他的脸颊肉。

黄仁俊被他弄得不耐烦，身上又酸又痛，推开他就往被窝里钻。  
"你别来烦我，我不想看见你！"  
中邪人士李帝努的字典中没有放弃这两个字。  
"好好好，那你闭着眼睛，我喂给你吃。"  
黄仁俊不吱声。  
李帝努拿了给黄仁俊点的稀饭，用勺子挖了一点往黄仁俊嘴边送，弄了半天送不进去，发现人咬紧牙关不让进。  
"你装睡是不是？怎么这么不听话，先吃点东西啊。"  
黄仁俊一气之下蹬掉半边被子。  
"你他妈被操成这样还想着吃饭吗？"这动作牵扯到双腿之间的部位，又是火辣辣一阵疼，连带着后面半句话都是哼出来的。  
太疼了，他妈的。  
黄仁俊眼睛一红又要流眼泪。李帝努见了匆忙放下饭勺，去翻书包。  
黄仁俊这才注意他身上还穿着校服，想来是刚刚下课。  
"对不起对不起，我给你买了药。"说完爬上床就想抱黄仁俊。"我帮你擦药好不好？"  
黄仁俊脑子坏了还敢让他擦药。  
"不要。"  
可人已经被抱住了，冬季校服很厚，从外面回来寒气还没有散。黄仁俊穿着贴身衣物被冻得一哆嗦。  
"你身上好冰啊……。"  
李帝努结结巴巴。  
"那……那脱了吗？"说完利落地脱掉外套甩到地上，露出里面贴身的羊绒毛衣来。  
他伸手往黄仁俊的腰上放，轻轻揉捏着。酸胀感让黄仁俊忍不住哼哼，小腿乱蹬。  
"你别这样，我很容易硬的。"李帝努夹住他作乱的小腿，给他揉腰的手还算规矩。  
黄仁俊恼羞成怒的次数太多，都感觉自己脑部有些供氧不足。  
"你未免太容易发情。"  
"不是的，我对你才这样。我现在太幸福了你知道吗？"李帝努将脑袋塞进他的颈窝里，疯狂迷恋黄仁俊身上的香气和温度。  
"给你擦药好不好？好了我才能继续操。"

恼羞成怒again&again，黄仁俊整个被打败。

"我自己擦。"  
"你自己摸过下面吗？被挡住了，不好碰，我先帮你好不好。"  
除了洗澡，黄仁俊没怎么触碰过他的第二性器官，他确实连看都不想看。  
李帝努知道他不喜欢那儿，抱他下床就往浴室里走。  
"你这房间不太亮看不清，浴室光线好。"  
李帝努拿了浴巾放在洗手台垫着，将轻飘飘的人放上去。然后就要去脱黄仁俊的裤子。  
黄仁俊紧张得夹腿，又被强制分开。

李帝努手上沾着药膏，看见黄仁俊的花穴又红又肿。粉色的花瓣怒张着，露出一些里面的红肉，阴茎搭在上面时不时产生摩擦，更是痛痒难忍。  
李帝努弯腰趴上去啵地一声，亲在张开的小穴口，然后又去寻黄仁俊的嘴。  
刚刚由于李帝努嘴唇接触而产生的不适又被不爽取代了。  
"亲完它再亲我的嘴，恶心死了。"  
李帝努笑着捉了捉他的下巴 。  
"都是小嘴，你怎么老不喜欢下面这个，它没有让你舒服吗？"  
"你闭嘴！"  
恼羞成怒第n次。

李帝努真不再说话了，手指勾着药膏往花穴上涂，里面也要涂上，手指就要往里面进一些。  
黄仁俊可怜死了，有点痛，有点爽，偏偏咬着嘴唇不敢让李帝努察觉。

"告诉你一个坏消息。"李帝努看着黄仁俊那张被咬得通红的嘴，手指被下面的小口吸附着，他又控制不住了。  
黄仁俊小声嗯了一声，不知道他要说什么。  
"我硬了。"李帝努说。"你也有反应是不是？"  
黄仁俊连连摇头。  
"疼，好疼。"  
李帝努抽出手指，将管子里的药膏大量挤出来，手肘拦在黄仁俊腰上，两人贴得更紧。  
"不操前面这个。"  
说完手上沾了膏体往后穴探，黄仁俊给这冰凉的触感弄得一僵，全身都往李帝努的身上挂。  
"你有病啊？别弄我。"

李帝努堵住他的嘴啃咬，决心不放过他。端着他的屁股从浴室出来回到床上。  
黄仁俊坐在他的腿上紧张地吸气，李帝努不理，手钻进后穴捣鼓。那儿很紧，迟迟放松不了，才挤进两根手指黄仁俊就抱着他的肩膀向上拱。  
嘴里喊着不舒服。  
李帝努知道他不舒服，只是停不了手。  
进去的手指在后穴里戳刺着，另一只手掰着人花白的屁股揉捏给他放松肌肉。  
"别揉了，你好用力，好疼。"手上的触感像刚从机器里压制出的热乎乎的年糕，软得陷手，李帝努不自觉力就用大了 。  
"不揉这里揉哪里？"  
"全身就屁股有点肉，你说×都长了，为什么不长两个奶子给我揉揉。"  
说完放开他身后两团肉，往上游走，黄仁俊的上衣松松垮垮地堆在一起，李帝努撑起他两只手很容易就褪了下去。  
李帝努低头去吸他胸前的两颗红点，大口大口地吮吸吞吐，好像里头有奶似的。  
"姐姐，你有奶吗？"李帝努抬起头来，嘴边挂着亮晶晶的口水，用无辜眼神看他。

黄仁俊身后被手指戳刺着，已经容得进三根手指。他猜自己的胸前很敏感，被李帝努吸奶的时候好像全身都过了一道电，叫他腰软得一塌糊涂，连最后一点尊严都无。他咬着嘴呜呜乱叫，李帝努不放过他，舌尖抵着奶头搔刮，直至他快要喘不上气，红艳的舌尖被吐出，被抬头的李帝努捕捉了去狠狠吮吸。塞在后穴里的手指发了狠往里面捅了捅，黄仁俊在和李帝努舌尖纠缠的间隙里往上出逃，却被人搂着腰重新按在手指上。两人嘴上都是亮晶晶的口水，李帝努伸出舌尖来替他舔去。  
"姐姐，让我操进去。"

黄仁俊痴了一般望着他，脑子里只有缺氧和求爽两个念头，再也想不起其他。他抵着李帝努的额头点了点头，李帝努满眼都是笑意，一口亲在他嘴上，将人推到床上趴着。黄仁俊自觉地屁股撅起来挨操，后面的穴被手指撑开成圆弧型，更方便李帝努的东西操进去。肠道内壁被一寸寸地撑开，坚硬的棍子陷进雪白的年糕团中，越用力撞击越有粘性。  
黄仁俊将头埋在被子里掉眼泪，臀部高高撅起更好迎接李帝努的动作。昨晚不知道什么时候才消下去的红又轻而易举地显现出来，李帝努边操边揉黄仁俊的屁股，嘴里险些骂出脏话来。  
做到中途黄仁俊忍不住给自己自慰，前面被冷落的滋味不好受。李帝努眼睛尖得不得了，握着他的手一寸寸地掰开。  
"你说你多偏心，前面那个碰都不碰，现在自己倒是会自己撸。"  
黄仁俊被他说得眼泪汪汪，一波波砸在床单上。  
"好了好了，我帮你，以后要两个都喜欢。"  
"不可以偏心。"

5.  
两栋房子相距不到50m。  
李帝努很长一段时间里却再也没有回到自己的房间过。

他一有空就缠着黄仁俊做。  
黄仁俊开始还害羞，后面次数多了，就任凭自己跟着本能走了。操前面还是后面都无所谓，有时候黄仁俊甚至觉得操前面更爽。  
那地方仿佛是为李帝努的鸡巴而存在的，灵活聪明极了。李帝努的东西一塞进来，里面就止不住地流水，紧紧地吸附着阴茎挽留，李帝努有很多次都被绞得受不了，将一波波滚烫的精液留在他的体内。

李帝努却很高兴，他一高兴了就喜欢叼着花穴舔。几把是怎么操的，他就学着怎么舔。舌头比阴茎更软，能钻到里面的每一个角落。黄仁俊的脚踩在李帝努的肩膀上，双手插入他的发间，分不清白天黑夜般地呻吟尖叫，然后拱着身子将甜水喷到李帝努的嘴里。他们大多时候都激烈，李帝努总是控制不住，把人抱起来顶在墙上，压在阳台上操，做到全身湿透再也射不出任何东西。有时候做得累了李帝努不想放弃，抱着黄仁俊抬起他的一条腿从后面没入慢慢操，两人交颈缠绵，接吻说话，很亲密的样子。

李帝努也总是会问姐姐你现在喜欢哪一个。  
黄仁俊不回答，讨厌自己的女穴这句话已经不容易说出口。  
"不准叫我姐姐。"他总是装凶。黄仁俊知道李帝努没皮没脸，各种荤话都说得出口。  
"×都长了怎么不许我叫姐姐，哥哥会长×吗？嗯？"最后面红耳赤的总会是黄仁俊。

黄仁俊有时候真的觉得自己的病已经被治好了，感觉自己和正常人没什么异样，甚至更容易讨人欢心。  
他有事求李帝努的时候什么都不用干，只需要坐在他怀里用女穴含着阴茎套弄。李帝努就足够欣喜若狂，抱着他亲遍全身，再用力干他。然后黄仁俊说什么他就做什么，像个痴人。  
"姐姐姐姐嫁给我好吗？我们一直在一起不分开。"  
李帝努一边舔着黄仁俊的奶头一边顶弄，两瓣肉屁股黏在李帝努的大腿上颠簸。黄仁俊抱着他的脖子去跟李帝努接吻。  
心想再过段时间，再过段时间我就答应他。  
反正笨蛋李帝努一天求八百次婚。


End file.
